Cuts and Bruises
by LorLiz
Summary: Derek goes to spend one month of the Summer with his cousin Austin, but what happens when he finds out that he is there not to visit but to save Austin's life? And when Derek needs help who does he go to?
1. Chapter 1

The Potential Break up Song

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Austin and few characters that will come into play later and the plot.

Chapter 1:

See ya!

Derek sat in his room fiddling with the straps on his suitcase. He was going to the states to visit his cousin Austin Fredrick, for a month. Kendra, his girl-friend, knocked on his door. "Hey, DerBear," She said. Derek, who absolutely hated that name, put on a fake smile and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled and gave him a kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute and a half before George banged on the door saying, "Its time to go you two! Everyone's already in the car!" Kendra groaned and got off Derek's lap. Derek picked up his stuff and led her out the door.

When they arrived at the airport everyone got out and helped Derek with his bags. Before he was through security it was time to say goodbyes. Kendra got all teary and gave him a kiss, "I'll miss you," she cried. George gave Derek a pat on the back and wished him luck. Nora gave him a hug a let a tear slip down her cheek. Lizzie started he give him a hand shake when he pulled her into a hug. Edwin also gave him a manly pat on the back and gave him a wink. Marti, who was taking it the hardest, burst into tears and wrapped her tiny arms around his legs, crying all the while, "Smerek don't go!" Derek bent down and whispered something in her ear the made her cries calm a little. Casey was the last to say goodbye to him, even she was a little misty eyed, she tried just to wave, but he didn't go for that, he pulled her into a hug the way he did with Lizzie and whispered in her ear, "We may fight, but I'm gonna miss you just as much as everyone else." "Me too," She replied as they broke away. Everyone gave a final wave and he into the security check.

The plane ride to California was long and seemed to drag on. Derek pulled out his iPod and turned it on. The Techno Version of Every Time We Touch came blasting through the ear buds. Groaning he looked through the song and came to a horrid conclusion, he had grabbed Casey's iPod instead of his own! A stewardess passed by and offered him a coffee but he just shook his head. Instead of listening to the 'girly' music, he pulled out an envelope Nora had given him the previous night. It was filled with pictures of the family they were of Lizzie's first soccer game of the season, Edwin's big karate tournament, Marti's dress up games, Nora well just being Nora, George trying to be hip, Casey dance recital, and the big boy-girl party for Edwin and Lizzie's birthday. Sighing he flipped through each one. The one's of Marti had him want to cry, but he didn't, the one's Edwin and George made him feel homesick, the one of Nora and Lizzie made him laugh, but the one's of Casey made him feel… different. Putting them back in the envelope he notice a box with gold wrapping, he picked it up and looked at the card that was attached, it read:

_Derek, _

_I got you this because, well, Kendra thought it would be a good idea if we both go you something. We know it's not really your style but Kendra insisted on getting it, I just go the hockey stick. _

_Casey_

Derek eagerly pulled off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver chain with a hockey stick and teddy bear charms on it. Derek laughed a little and put it on. Then he rested his head against the seat and fell into a deep slumber.

DKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCKDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDK

Casey sat in the backseat of the van trying to calm a hysterical Kendra. "He'll be back, don't worry! I'm sure he'll call as soon as the plane lands in California." Casey soothed. Kendra just cried harder. _Why did we bring a long???? _Casey thought. She wondered if Derek had opened the present yet. Nora and George were talking up front and Lizzie and Edwin were laughing their heads off. Casey was the only miserable one in the van. This was going to be a long month!

_**I know it's not the longest, but I'm still working out kinks. I will try and up date on my other stories soon, but no promises. I luv ya all. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was shaken awake kindly by a stewardess. He nodded her thanks when she told him they were disembarking. He grabbed his carry on and climbed off the plane. A voice over the airport loudspeaker said, "Welcome to fabulous LA, home of Hollywood! We hope you enjoy your stay." Derek rolled his eyes and went to the luggage rack. Pulling out his black leather suitcase he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw his Aunt Kathy, Uncle Tristan, and Austin. Grinning Derek walked over to them. "Derek honey, how's everyone is Canada?" Kathy asked. "Fine," Derek said. "How's Marti, she is so sweet." Tristan commented. "Oh, she's fine… actually she's not. She took me leaving for a month quite hard, but I told her she could have room while I was gone." Derek replied looking down. "Well, Derek dear, we should probably get going." Kathy asked. Austin and Derek waved at each other before taking off. In the car everybody was silent.

DKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDC

Casey lay on her bed. They had dropped Kendra off a half an hour ago and Casey's shirt still wasn't dry. Lizzie knocked on her door. "Come in," Casey called. "Hey Case, what's up?" Lizzie asked. Casey shook her head. "Oh come on I'm not clueless, something is wrong." Lizzie pried. "Nothing's wrong I am just soaking up the silence." Casey said. "Oh, so that's what's wrong, you miss Derek." Lizzie said. Casey shook her head frantically. "Yes you do." Edwin said coming into the room. "How do you do that?" Casey asked. "Not important right now. Just admit you miss Derek." Edwin said shrugging off her question. "I don't miss…," Casey cell phone rang she looked at the caller id and smiled, "Derek!" She flipped open the phone.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Case, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Just sitting around, did you call Kendra already?" Casey replied.

"Nope, I'm not ready to sit on the phone for twenty minutes listening to her cry." Derek said with a chuckle.

"I'll be surprised if she has any tears left, we dropped her off about 45 minutes ago and my shirt is still as wet as it was when we dropped her off!" Casey said smiling.

"So…," he said.

"So…," Casey replied.

"Do you mind if I talk to Marti? I mean I know I called your cell but I thought I'd surprise her." Derek said.

"Hold on," Casey said, she hit the speakerphone button and called Marti in.

"What Casey?" A very upset Marti asked.

"Hey Smarti," Derek said.

Marti looked wide-eyed at the phone and shouted gleefully, "Smerek!"

Derek chuckled and asked, "So what is my favorite kitten doing?"

"I'm not a kitten anymore, I'm a puppy! Ruff, ruff," Marti said.

"So I get to come home to a puppy?" Derek asked.

"Yup," Marti said.

"Awesome," Derek said.

"I love ya Smerek." Marti said.

"I love ya too; I better go, tell Dad and Nora I called." Derek said.

"Kay." Marti said skipping off.

"You going to make the call of doom?" Casey asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Derek said.

"Bye!" Edwin and Lizzie yelled.

"Bye." Derek said.

Casey hung up the phone.

DKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDC

Derek sat in the guest bedroom, aka his bedroom for the next month, looking at the pictures. Kendra was crying in his ear and he was losing interest fast. "Derek, I miss you so much! Please come home." She cried into the phone. Derek rolled his eyes and repeated for the 10th time, "I'll be home in a month." "I know," she said. "I have to go, I'll call you later." Derek said shrugging his cell-phone off his shoulder and hanging up.

The bright numbers of the digital clock on the bedside table read 2:30 a.m. Derek sighed and rolled over. At dinner Austin hadn't said one word to him, during the movie Austin sat at the other end from him, and when they got ready bed Austin didn't notice him and ran straight into him knocking him over. Something was up and Derek was going to find out, but until then he would have to try and get to sleep. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning Derek picked up his cell. _2 missed call _the screen read. Derek hit play, the first message was Kendra crying, but the second what was what interested him it said, "Hey Derek, it's Casey, I just thought I'd say goodnight. Call me tomorrow." Derek smirked and shut his phone. Pulling out one of the books Casey had leant him made him miss her more, but despite all of that he read the book.

DKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDC

Casey was curled up into a ball under her covers as Lizzie and Edwin tiptoed into her room. They raided her desk, her closet, under her bed, and her bookshelf, but still didn't find what they were looking for. Lizzie looked around one more time before she checked Casey's purse… there in plain sight was Casey's pink plaid diary. Lizzie suppressed a giggle and waved the book in the air. Edwin grinned, which was hard to see in the moon light. They tiptoed out of the room as quietly as they had come and raced to Edwin's room.

"There is nothing in here!!!" Edwin groaned flipping through the book. All that was in it was junk about school and therapy. "There has to be something, I mean, knowing Casey the way I do she has written it down some where or we're wrong about everything." Lizzie said throwing the book down on Edwin's bed. They both sighed and parted their separate ways. Lizzie was putting Casey's diary back when she slipped and fell. There underneath Casey's bed was… her backpack. "It's worth a shot." Lizzie whispered. She tiptoed back into Edwin's room and flipped on the over head light. Edwin was already sitting up in his bed. Lizzie unzipped the backpack and emptied its contents on Edwin's floor. Notebooks, library books, textbooks, magazines, Derek's t-shirt, homework, pens, pencils… Derek's t-shirt! Lizzie and Edwin grinned. "So is that our proof?" Edwin asked. "Nope," Lizzie said flipping through one of Casey's notebooks, "this is." She handed him the notebook.

_Entry one: 9-18-06_

_Notebook: Derek_

_Subject: Last Night_

_Last night, I got up __to get a midnight snack, pumpkin pie… yum! Anyway, when I went into the kitchen there Derek stood, stuffing his face full of my pie, in his boxers and nothing else. His chest was so toned, did I mention I love hockey, __that's beside the point though. __I would have loved to be that pie! God, I hate him for making me love him. _

_Casey_

DKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDC

Casey rolled out of bed around noon. Her phone was blinking, signaling she had either missed a call or had a message. She looked at the screen and read the text message in front of her. Then she looked at her computer. She had an IM message from Derek.

DerBear: Hey Case. You up?

SpaceCase: Yep. What time is it there?

DerBear: 10:01 a.m.

SpaceCase: Oh… what's up?

DerBear: Nothing just board.

SpaceCase: You mean Bored?

DerBear: Whatever; hey check your e-mail.

Casey changed the screen to her internet. She had one new message from Derek. A video popped up on the screen.

"Hey Case, what's up? Its 3:30 a.m. here. I just wanted to say hi. I sent a video to Marti too; I was hoping you could show it to her. I really hate that every time you and I talk I bring up Marti, but I don't trust Kendra to show her these things or relay messages to her. I have to go but I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

Derek's face disappeared and the window closed.

SpaceCase: Hey, that's cool how did you do that?

DerBear: I used the webcam.

SpaceCase: I have to go down to lunch, talk to you later.

DerBear: WAIT! Casey… don't tell Kendra about the videos.

SpaceCase: Why?

DerBear: I didn't make her one.

SpaceCase: Okay, bye.

DerBear: Bye.

Casey smiled and watched the video again, but this time she paid more attention to the fact Derek was once again in his boxers. "Casey, are you in there?" Lizzie asked knocking on the door. "Yeah, hold on." Casey replied, she shut the video quickly and opened the door for Lizzie. "Why are you in Derek's shirt?" Lizzie asked. Casey gave Lizzie a confused look and then looked down. Sure enough she was in Derek's hockey jersey and a long pair of night shorts. "I just grabbed a pair of clothes from the drier last night." Casey explained. "Anyway, lunch is ready." Lizzie said before walking down to Edwin's room. Casey rushed down the stairs.

DKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDC

"Knock, knock." Aunt Kathy said. "Come in." Derek replied pulling on a plain white t-shirt. "I brought you some breakfast." She said sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Thanks." He replied. "We need to talk." She said setting the tray of food off to the side. Derek froze in mid-bite. "You have probably noticed a change in Austin, am I right?" Derek nodded, "Well, that's why you were invited down here for this month. You see… Austin, well, is undergoing a major change right now. I'm very concerned, his friends, their… different. They are always in black, and even the boys wear this white and black make-up." Kathy paused as tears trembled down her pale face, "I, um, found blood on his razors." Kathy tried to compose herself by folding a pair of Derek's pants that were lying on the ground. "You're the only one who can get through to him." Derek just sat there speechless.

DKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDCDKDC

Casey sat in here room flipping through the family album. There were pictures of Derek's hockey games and family outings. Then her cell-phone went off.

"Hello?" Casey asked.

"Casey, I need to talk to you." Derek said frantically.

"What's wrong?"

"I need help; I am only down here because Austin needs me." It almost sounded as if Derek was crying.

"I thought you went down there for a visit?"

"So did I, God, so did I."

"How can I help?"

"I need you or Nora or somebody. I can't do this alone." Derek was _weeping _now.

"I'll see if mom can get down there, but what exactly should I tell her?"

"NO! Casey I need you to come down here, Nora will call rehab or something. Lizzie's to young. Dad will just call Nora. And Edwin, god, Edwin would just tell Lizzie or Dad and then Nora will find out."

"_You _want _me _to fly down and deal, rationally, with a _crisis_?"

"Please Casey, please."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh my God thank you."


End file.
